Forbidden feelings?
by Sam Eulde
Summary: Osomatsu grunted. "I think the impossible just happened.. I think Karamatsu got girlfriend.." "EEEEH!" Osomatsu hummed. "That's what I thought at first.. But lately, he is coming home late and yesterday, I saw a large hickey on his neck." Ichimatsu's eyes darkened. IchiKara, OsoChoro, BLmatsu, non-con, crossdress, drama
1. Karamatsu's Girlfriend

**A/N: I am still alive and My brain is dead when it comes to Hetalia fics because I am roleplaying it with my partner every single day. I would record our roleplay if they were'nt shitty. lol**

 **Anyway, This will be my first Osomatsu-san fic. I have been stuck inside Hetalia hell for so long that I found a tunnel to the Osomatsu-san hell. yaaaaayy..**

 **This will be a three-shot fic. Ichikara and OsoChoro, mostly.. I am combining two of my favourite doujins together. This Chapter's content is mostly inspired (and shamelessly copied) from a Doujin called Forbidden Feelings by Choko17. I will tell you guys what the next doujin is later.**

 **Lastly, I suck at entitling stuff. Also, The summary would not be found here in the story lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

He could not believe it.. _Shittymatsu having a girlfriend? It is just ridiculous to think about_. He cannot accept it. Ichimatsu clenched on his pants as he thought about it, sitting in the corner of the room. He was a little thankful that his brothers were absorbed to themselves at the moment. They would not be any more helpful if they both him.

 _Shittymatsu, what the hell are you up to?_ He asked to nobody in particular. He sighed and stood up. He slipped his face mask up to his nose bridge and muttered. "I'm gonna take a walk." The others looked up at him.

Choromatsu, his most responsible brother, frowned slightly. "Will you be out late too?"

Ichimatsu shrugged. "It depends.." He muttered lowly.

Osomatsu rubbed his index finger below his nose. "Just don't get mugged on the way. That's gonna be a pain in the ass.. and not the good kind." He snickered to himself.

Choromatsu grumbled. "You're impossible." He went back to the idol magazine that he was reading.

"Awww~ Chorooo~ What's wroooong~?" Osomatsu whined as he crawled towards Choro.

Choromatsu replied huffily but Ichimatsu did not bother to listen to it.

Jyushimatsu literally bounced on his seat, waving him goodbye. "Take care, Ichimatsu-niisan~!" He beamed before turning back to the television while Totty waved at him without looking up from his phone.

Ichimatsu huffed and slipped on his purple slippers. He made his way out of the house and walked to a random direction. He looked around the people around him. Of course, he was trying to find his own brother in the crowd.

* * *

Ichimatsu was frowning as he made his way to the park. He could not find his brother anywhere. He tried the cafes and the convenience stores but he was not there. Where is he meeting her? He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He held himself back for too long to give up now. There is no way any random girl is going to take Karamatsu away from him.

"Aaah~!"

A vocal sound stopped him from his thoughts. _What was that?_ He stopped walking to look around.

"Yes~ It feels amazing~"

His brows furrowed. _Some one is having sex in this public area? Seriously?.. Well.. I have to admit that it would be pretty hot.._

"Aaah.. Yeah… Cum inside me.. please.." The voice became more familiar.

Ichimatsu's eye widened. That voice. He frantically searched for the source of the sounds… Then found it. His world stopped and crashed in front of him.

Karamatsu.. His brother whom he loves and cares for no matter how hard he tried to deny it.. is being fucked in front of his eyes.

His knees felt weak. He leaned on the tree in front of him. He noticed that his own fingernail have dug on the bark of the tree. Who is this person? Who is fucking his brother?

Karamatsu seems to enjoy it. He could not see his face since his back are turned on him but he knows that he was enjoying it. He is making all these lewd noises and his ass is making sloppy and wet sounds. The man behind Karamatsu came inside his precious little hole, making his brother cum on the grass and the tree before them.

Ichimatsu let go of the breath that he just noticed that he was holding. His lips hurt from being bitten on as well. He want to be the one.. The one to fuck Karamatsu in a public park late at night. He glared at the unsuspecting man who has slipped his cock out of his brother.

"Well... That felt really good, Karamatsu.." The man said as he zipped up his pants. "As usual, you could call me anytime you want to do this again.."

Ichimatsu's eyes widened once more. _Karamatsu wanted this? That fucking Shittymatsu wanted this man to do all this shit on him?!_ His nails dug deeper into the bark of the tree. His head was going crazy. _Why? Why him?! Where did he even meet this guy?!  
_  
He did not notice that the man already left Karamatsu after the two freshened up. Fortunately for him, he walked to the opposite direction from where he was. He stared at Karamatsu, silently demanding answers from his shaking form.. _Wait.. Shaking..?_ He gasped softly as tears fell down from Karamatsu's eyes. _He is crying.. Sniffling to himself... Why..? What does this mean? He was enjoying earlier.. Why is he crying now?..  
_  
 _Karamatsu..._

Karamatsu continued sobbing until it reduced to mere hiccups and sniffles. He needs to step in. He is still confused (and a little hard) but he does not want to leave Karamatsu alone in the dark park. _Who knows what will happen to this idiot?!_ He lowered the face mask down to his chin and strategically lowered the hem of his hoodie to hide the bulge on his crotch. His hands are inside the pockets. He slowly walked towards Karamatsu until he was two feet away. The other still haven't noticed him.

He mustered all the courage that he could manage and spoke up. "...Oi... Shittymatsu.." he clicked his tongue. _Well, the sounds fucking perfect._ He thought to himself.

Karamatsu flinched and raised his head up at him. Ichimatsu swore that there was a blush on his cheeks. _Why would he blush? Was he embarrassed?_ Karamatsu jumped up on his feet, wiping his face and pushing his sunglasses up to the bridge of his nose. He hates those stupid things. _Who wears those at night?!_

"Heh. Good evening, brother~" Ichimatsu wanted to punch this guy so hard.. And maybe hug him afterwards. "ah~ a stroll late at night? Truly~! You are learning how to be like me!"

Ichimatsu frowned at him deeply. "Shut the fuck up. What the hell are you doing by the tree? Crying?"

He noticed that the other paused in hesitation before smiling. "I was just admiring how these wonderful trees give us life~ Oxygen, was it? Ah, Yes! A natural source of oxygen to be breathed in by handsome men like me- Like us~ since we have the same face~!"

Ichimatsu's eye twitched. _Alright. That is it. Enough with this pretend from a former drama club member._ He glared at him as he stepped towards him. He grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the tree. "Do not fuck wih me, Shittymatsu!" He could feel his ears, chest and eyes burning from anger and frustration.

Karamatsu looked so startled, staring at his brother with a confused look. "w-what do you mean, brother?"

He growled. He wanted to pretend that he did not see anything. So he would explain everything. But he had it. All that waiting. All the shit he has gone through. He would not let it go to waste. "Stop it. Stop with that fucking facade, you crappy piece of shit! Who was he? What were you thinking having sex with someone the rest of us don't even know?!"

Karamatsu's eyes widened. His sunglasses slipped down slightly, revealing his teary, shaky blue eyes. "W-what?.. Y-you saw..?"

He growled lowly. "I saw, heard and I am fucking smelling it right now!"

Karamatsu blushed deeply. The moonlight is betraying him by showing his scarlet color. He looked away pulled his hand away from him. "..Unhand me, brother.."

Ichmatsu gritted his teeth and grabbed his wrist. "What? Are you running away, Shitty-"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" Karamatsu suddenly blurted out, tears falling from his eyes again. This caught Ichimatsu off guard. The younger one's features softened at the sight, feeling a little guilty of the rage that he showed earlier.

Karamatsu sniffed and sobbed. He used his hands to wipe the tears off, ducking his head down. "W-why do you care now of all times..? Y-you really have the worst timing, Ichi..."

Ichimatsu frowned. He wanted to ask what the other meant but he stayed silent, watching the other cry.

Kara continued sobbing and wiping his tears. He took his sunglasses out of the way and hung in on his shirt. "I-I had no choice.. If.. if I do not get myself fucked by someone, I would do something that will disgust every single one of you.." he chuckled bitterly. "Though.. This is not less disgusting.. It is still the better way.."

Ichimatsu frowned. "Better way?" He could not believe his ears. Bright and confident Karamatsu? Beaming, cocky AND painful Karamatsu is crying in front of him..? Sure, he have not treated his precious brother very well but surely, everyone cared for him enough that he would not feel neglected.. _Sure, there was this time when he got kidnapped and they ignored the fact that he is gone but he came back that night, still having that stupid grin.. There are times that I have treated him like trash even after he saved me from being caught wearing his fashion.. yet.. he still treats me kindly.._

He frowned... _I have been really shitty to him, huh.._ He shook his head. "Shi... Karamatsu.. Look at me.." he stepped closer to him and lifted his chin up to take a good look at him. His eyes were puffy, red and wet. Somehow, the tears glistened because of the moonlight. His nose was a little runny that caused the sniffling and his soft lips are trembling, pressing themselves together.

 _... He looks so beautiful.._

He always knew that but seeing him weak like this makes him want to protect this stupid guy from hurting himself... If only he is crying because his cock feels good inside him, crying out his name and-

 _Okay, not now. Stupid, disgusting, trashy head of mine..  
_  
He huffed and frowned at him. "Look.. Whatever it is.. No matter how shitty we are to you.. We will never be disgusted at you.. We will be hurt from you painful fucking lines but.. We are still your brothers.. Tell us.. Whatever they are.. No matter how fucked up you are.. Besides, I am the most fucked up among all of us. How bad can it fucking be?" he sighed and pulled his in to a sudden, awkward yet warm hug.

Karamatsu felt himself tearing up again. But only because of happiness this time. He gasped and looked at the other when he was hugged. "I-Ichi?"

Ichimatsu huffed. "Savor it while it lasts. It might be the last time for me to do this..."

Karamatsu blushed once more and smiled. He closed his eyes and hugged his younger brother back. "Ichi... thank you..." he bit his lip and hugged him tightly.

Ichimatsu stiffened. _Oh shit.. Karamatsu is being adorable! FUUUUUUUUUU-_ He can't- He just- Fuck, he is getting sweaty. Fuck, no! He gritted his teeth and pulled away from the hug. "O-okay that's enough.." he cleared his throat.

Karamatsu chuckled and smiled at him. "Thank you, brother..." he looked away and wiped the rest of the tears.

Ichimatsu watched him from the corner of his eyes and cleared his throat before looking away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So...? Who was he?..."

Karamatsu looked down and sighed. "Let's talk about it while we walk home, brother. I cannot make our other brothers worry after all. That would be insensitive of me.."

Ichimatsu raised a brow. _You made ME worry, you fucking idiot_. He wanted to say but he does not want the other to feel bad again. "Fine.." he turned to walk home with the other side to side.

* * *

After a while, Karamatsu finally spoke up. His head was ducked down. "I-I have sexual frustrations lately... So.. A month earlier.. I tried to drink it off at the oden stand.. Then.. Suddenly.. This man sat beside me and we started talking.." he smiled a bit. "I actually had fun talking with him.." his small smile turned into a frown once again. "... Then he suddenly asked if I could tend to his curiosity.. About.. Same sex intercourse.."

Ichimatsu almost snorted at the term that Karamatsu used but he stopped himself. He is too angry and jealous at the moment to mock him.

"I was lost for words.." Karamatsu continued. "... So I drank and drank instead.. Until I got too drunk and agreed.. We went to this hotel and.. I did it with him for the first time.. It felt good.. But it is not what I really wanted.. At least my sexual frustration is a little tamed..." he bit his lip and took a deep breath. "It was tamed for a very short time.. So I called him again and again... I.. I always feel disgusting afterwards, Ichi.. I am only using this man.. For my sexual frustrations... it is the worst.." Karamatsu lowered his gaze and chuckled bitterly. "I am really a sinful man..."

Ichimatsu kept his frown. He did not notice at all.. He feels so worthless now. One of his brothers and the most important person for him have these problems and he did not notice... He hates it.. He hates himself. He stopped walking and looked down on the ground. He had enough.. He had enough of holding back.. He does not care anymore.

He grabbed Karamatsu's hand and walked swiftly to get in their house. Karamatsu stumbled after him, whispering to him, questioning his actions. Ichimatsu ignored them as he took his slippers off by the entrance. He stepped inside but Karamatsu pulled back his hand. "W-wait! It would be rude to dirty the floor..!" he whispered before struggling to get his shoes off in a hurry, placing them neatly on the side.

Ichimatsu grumbled. "Neat freak." he mumbled before pulling him once more, heading to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it.

Karamatsu stumbled once more and stared at Ichimatsu in confusion. "Oi, Ichimatsu, what are you doing-" He gasped as his sentence was cut off by his brother's lips pressed against his own. "m-mmn..!" he grabbed onto the other's arm and clenched on his sleeve. Ichi's lips felt so good on his. He let out a small mewl before closing his eyes.

Ichimatsu took this as a sign to continue so he nibbled on Kara's lower lip and sucked on it, biting on it as well. He made sure that it would be red and swollen. His right arm slithered on his waist and his own body pushed him against the cold tiles. His left hand pinned the other's wrist on the wall.

He probably lost all of the sanity that he have left because his head feels numb and hot, his breath is ragged and he is grinding his hips madly on his older brother's crotch. But none of that could compare to the feeling of Karamatsu's lips kissing him back desperately, his arms wrapping around his neck and his hips grinding back at him.

 _Oh God, he's such a slut._ If he only knew that he would react this way, he would have done this a long time ago. He will be the one to satisfy his libido.

This only made his cock twitch. He growled and pulled away after biting his lip. He leaned in to whisper on his ear. "You should let me take a good look at you, Karamatsu-niisan.."

Karamatsu stopped his moan half way. His knees are shaking and Ichimatsu could clearly see his boner under his pants. "B-but Ichi.. A-aren't you disgusted..? W-we're brothers.."

Ichimatsu clicked his tongue. "I do not care right now. I just wanna fuck you, Shitty matsu.. Besides.. We're both trash. This is not the worst thing that we can do." He smirked widely. "Now, let me undo your pants."

Karamatsu is already deep red. He almost immediately unzipped and dropped his pants as well as his underwear. He put the aside. He lifted his shirt up a little. "I-ichi.. I'm so sorry.. Your big brother is so lewd.."

Ichi only chuckled at that. "I will only make you more lewd, Karamatsu-niisan.." He said as he undid his own pants, letting his rock hard cock bounce free.

The older one drooled at the sight and gulped. He quickly wiped his drool in embarrassment.

Ichi chuckled. "Oh? Looks like someone wants something in their ass."

Karamatsu blushed and whimpered a bit. "I-ichi.. Y-you're scaring me a bit.."

The younger one let out a low chuckle. "I do not think you really are.." He stepped closer to him and lifted his blue shirt before leaning in to lick around his nipples as his index and thumb roll the other.

Kara gasped and moaned before covering his mouth to stifle his moan. He knows that he should not wake the others but Ichimatsu didn't care. He is enjoying the shit out of his bIg brother's body. There is no way he would stop now. Besides, the thought of being watched turned him on some more.

He bit on his older brother's hard, red nipple before sucking on it and licking around it, abusing it along with the other nipple which is being pinched, pulled and twisted.

Karamatsu whimpered and said that it hurts a bit but his cock is twitching. _Heh. He is a masochist after all_. Ichimatsu took this as good news.

He pulled away from the nipple only to lick around the other. His right hand slid down from Kara's chest to his stomach, then to his groin. He teased the older one's tip before pumping it.

Karamatsu's moans have gotten louder. His other hand is above the one that is already on his mouth. His eyebrows are furrowed as always but his eyes are rolled up in pure ecstasy. His hips started to buck on their own.

Ichimatsu took a long look at the sight and licked his lips. "You're acting so cute today, _Nii-san._ " He whispered on his ear. He noticed that a lot of pre-cum flowed out from his brother's twitching cock. He scooped some amount of the fluid with his hand and spread his brother's legs. He started fingering him. He frowned when he felt some cum of the nameless guy that fucked his precious brother.

"Oh, Karamatsu~" He smirked and grabbed his brother's chin to make him look at him. "The moment I ram my hard cock in you, I will make sure that you forget him, his name and whatever he did to you."

Kara, who was a panting, hot mess, looked into his brother's eyes. He moaned out and hugged Ichi's torso. "I-ichimatsu.. Make me forget his cock.. P-please.. F-fuck me..~"

That was all Ichimatsu needed. He pushed his hard, throbbing member inside Karamatsu's twitching entrance. Ichimatsu groaned. _Fuck, He is still tight. And shit! His warmth is making me crazy!_

Karamatsu gasped and arched his back in pain and pleasure. He yelped out loud but Ichimatsu covered his mouth. He looked at Ichimatsu with an apologetic look.

Ichimatsu's hand was shaking. He was trying to hold back a bit. He smirked at him. "Now, now.. If you do not want to be caught, stuff something in your mouth and hold on to it."

The older one nodded and quickly found a white handkerchief in the pocket of his leather jacket. He crumpled it and stuffed it in his own mouth.

Ichimatsu smirked and grabbed under Kara's rear before lifting him up and leaning his back on the wall. He started bucking his hips, pulling most of his cock out, stopping below the tip before slamming back in and repeating the process.

Karamatsu squealed on the handkerchief as his head threw back, almost hitting his head on the wall. His eyes rolled upwards and his eyes lidded. His nails were dug on Ichimatsu's skin as his ass his being fucked. His moans are mostly being blocked by the handkerchief.

Ichimatsu continued ramming his cock as he bit on his brother's collarbone, sucking and making angry, red marks. He hummed and started thrust harder and faster, trying some angles to hit Karamatsu's spot.

Once he did, Karamatsu arched his back, his eyes became wet and he bit on the poor handkerchief. He made a long moan and bucked his hips. Ichimatsu could tell that he is enjoying this, more so than earlier. He smirked proudly to himself.

Kara's moans got louder and louder as his nails clawed on Ichi's skin. His cock twitched and released its load on their stomach and chests.

Shortly after that, Ichimatsu came inside Karamatsu as well. His hot, thick cum dripped down from his brother's anus. This only made Karamatsu shiver in delight as he breathed heavily, leaning on the wall.

Ichimatsu panted and looked at Karamatsu before pulling the handkerchief out of his mouth. Karamatsu's tongue was hanging out and his drool dripped down his chest. He did not mind it as he leaned in for a sloppy, yet hot kiss.

Karamatsu kissed back lazily as he was out of it. He already had sex for the second time and both were intense, even though he loved it more with Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu pulled away and continued hugging Karamatsu for a while as he catches his own breath. Karamatsu only cuddled back in content.

After a few minutes, Ichi pulled away and slipped his cock out of Karamatsu. He kissed his cheek before looking into his eyes. "Can you stand? We need to clean up first.."

Karamatsu snapped out of his daze before nodding. He grabbed some tissues to wipe their cum off his chest. He also put his clothes on. They would dress into their pajamas later..

Ichimatsu cleaned the floor as well and pulled up his pants. He looked at Karamatsu and cleared his throat. "Oi.. Karamatsu.. I think we need to clean your ass too.. it might.. you know.. on the bed…" He looked away.

Karamatsu blushed and nodded. "Y-yeah.. Good idea, Ichi.."

Ichimatsu chuckled slightly. He needs to hold back again.

* * *

After cleaning and freshening up, they put their pajamas on and sneaked inside their shared room with their other brothers and lay down on the bed. It is a good thing that their position is on the far right. They would not be able to wake anyone up.

The two stared at the ceiling for a while before Ichimatsu spoke up, low enough so that only Karamatsu can hear it. "So.. You.. Do not need a random guy to please you, you know..? I will be here to do that from now on.." He huffed. "Who the hell was that guy anyway?"

Karamatsu turned his head to him and shook his head. "I don't think that matters anymore, Ichi… B-because.. I.. This is crazy but.. you know.. I have always wanted to do it with you… even before he showed up…"

Ichimatsu stared at his brother, dumbfounded. _W-wait… Th-then that means..-_ "I was the source of your frustration?"

Kara blushed once more for the night and looked away. "I-I.. Yes.. I do not know when it started but you always appear in my head.. your rare smile, your frown, all of you.. until I had the urge to kiss you and d-do lewd stuff with you… I-I know it is disgusting and I thought you would hate me more than you already do s-so I tried doing it with someone else.. But even then, my head is playing tricks on me. I always imagine that you are the one making love with me and not that guy.." He is so embarrassed at the moment, he refused to let the other see his face.

Ichimatsu flushed and is now completely red. His mind is now ringing. _Wait- I hear wedding bells. What the fuck?! What?! What is happening?! Karamatsu wanted to fu- wait- MAKE LOVE with me all along?! And I didn't know?! I held myself back for nothing! WHY NOW, KARAMATSU? WHY ONLY NOW?! KARAMATSU, YOU ARE BEING CUTE RIGHT NOW! FUCK YOU, KARAMATSU! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!_


	2. Tadaima!

**A/N: I lied.. This will be a four-shot fic now. No doing the do in this one but it is still hot and steamy. Still no OsoChoro but the next one will only be for them. The last Chapter will contain all of the brothers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Karamatsu woke up with a throbbing pain on his ass, back and legs. Nevertheless…. He felt so happy! He could not remember when he has been this happy! It all happened last night. He felt so terrible about making love with a random guy that he met a month ago until Ichimatsu showed up and they talked and…

 _Oh, sweet heavens~ He took me to where angels sing and cherubs fly~_ He thought fondly of what happened last night in front of the bathroom mirror. He ran his fingers over the red marks on his collar bone. They will be hard to hide but having them makes him feel overwhelmed. He is officially Ichimatsu's after all these years.. He blushed slightly and looked around.

It was right here. Where it happened.. It was so good that it felt like it was just yesterday~.. Which is correct.. Because it was.. He chuckled to himself. He cannot believe that he is acting like a schoolgirl that her virginity was given to her longtime crush last night.. Which is a little embarrassing but he still felt amazing nonetheless. Ichimatsu just have this presence that makes him weak to his knees.. Before, he felt disgusted for feeling this but now, he felt rewarded.. even though he shouldn't be.. He thought Ichimatsu hated him.. But.. He said otherwise last night…

* * *

 _ **"..I-I know it is disgusting and I thought you would hate me more than you already do s-so I tried doing it with someone else.. But even then, my head is playing tricks on me. I always imagine that you are the one making love with me and not that guy.." He is so embarrassed at the moment, he refused to let the other see his face.**_

 _ **Ichimatsu was silent for a while. He thought he was angry so he looked at him. His eyes widened. Ichi's face was all red and flushed. His lips were quivering as well. This made Karamatsu worried. "I-Ichi-"**_

 _ **"I have done more disgusting things than that…" He muttered, embarrassed. He took a deep breath and look at him in the eyes. "Look.. What you needed to know is that.. I do not hate you. At all.. I-I have been shitty to you but.. I didn't know how to tell you so I was frustrated.. I'm sorry for that.."**_

 _ **Kara blushed a little at the way the other is speaking. "What..? T-tell me what, Ichi..?"**_

 _ **Ichi bit his lip and looked at him shyly. "Th-that I like you, damn it… I've always wanted to do it with you but I didn't know that you want it too, you dumbass."**_

 _ **Kara gasped in disbelief. "R-really?.. Oh..~ My sweet little brother, I should have known… You are the light of my heart as I am yours.. Forgive me for not noticing it. I have been foolish-"**_

 _ **Ichimatsu groaned and frowned at him. "Don't make me shut you up. We might wake the others and I am tired of your shit."**_

 _ **Karamatsu chuckled. "There you go.. You're back to normal.." He leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead before cuddling him. Ichi hesitantly did the same.**_

* * *

Karamatsu chuckled at the memory. He put his hoodie back on. He tried to walk straight even if there is a pain in his ass. He went out of the bathroom. He went to their living room and found no one there. He raised a brow and sat down the floor, near the kotatsu. He wondered where the others are but he does not want to walk around again so instead, he pulled his hand mirror out and looked at his handsome face. He made a confident smug before eyeing his neck, checking if Ichimatsu left another mark.

As if on cue, Ichimatsu opened the door with a paper bag. He went it the room and slid the door close. He looked at Karamatsu and cleared his throat. "How.. How are you..? Does it hurt..?"

Karamatsu blushed a bit but he made another smug smile and gave him a thumbs up. "No problem, Brother~ Your big brother could take a little pain~"

Ichimatsu clicked his tongue and sat beside him. "Stop calling me that.." he muttered under his breath.

He tilted his head to the side. "Call you what, dear Ichimatsu?"

Ichi could only blush a bit and shake his head. "Nevermind.. Anyway.. I bought these so that you would not hurt again.. I haven't bought these because I never need it until now.."

Karamatsu watched the younger one carefully as he pull out the contents of the paper bag. He could only blush.

Ichimatsu placed a small bottle of lube on the table as well as a box of condoms and some ointment. "I heard having a condom on sucks but It is still for easy cleaning.." he explained before looking at Karamatsu. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Kara looked at him in confusion but he realized that his eyes are teary and his face is so red. "A-ah, I'm sorry, brother.. It's just..." he wiped his tears with his sleeves. "You actually thought about me..~ It is sweet for you to consider me...!" He truly is grateful. He feels so loved right now~

Ichimatsu blushed and looked away. "You idiot. Of course I would consider your pleasure factor as well. If I won't do that, you might run off to another man again." he huffed.

Kara chuckled and shook his head. "I would never do that again~ Now that I have discovered that my sparkling feeling is being reciprocated to me with great care and love~ I feel so honored to be love and cared for by my lovely little brother, who happens to be my love. But, alas, Our love is forbidden like Romeo and Juliet's.. Two star-crossed lovers, born in a family that they did not get to choose and fell in love with each other~! Such horrible fate.." he clenched his fists in the air and held it on his own chest before looking at Ichimatsu with teary eyes. "My dear Ichi, what says ye?"

Ichimatsu looked very pissed but he simply groaned rather than punching him like usual. He started keeping all of the equipment in his pocket and placed the box on the side. "You are so full of shit, you know? It makes me wonder how I like you in the first place. Besides, that story fucking sucks. They killed themselves because Romeo was too dumb to know that Juliet was only sleeping. If they drank poison together, that would be better."

Kara hummed and nodded. "Mhm~ Mhm~ Such a wonderful enlightenment for the story, my dear~ Now, shall we drink the poison called Love together?" he smiled at him with sparkling eyes.

Ichimatsu growled and grabbed the back of Karamatsu's head and bumped it on the table.

Kara exclaimed. "Ouch...!" he blinked and opened his eyes. Huh? It does not hurt that much.. He smiled with teary eyes and rubbed his forehead. _Did he hold back...? Or the pain in my ass just hurts so much more..?  
_  
Ichimatsu grabbed the ointment and sighed. "Show me your ass."

Kara was caught off guard and smiled at him. "Pardon?"

Ichi frowned at him. "Show me your ass or I will fuck you again."

Karamatsu gasped and backed away. "D-dear Ichi, I think I could put that on myself.. Last night's withdrawal was embarrassing enough. And someone could walk into us..!"

Ichi smirked and crawled closer to him. "Osomatsu and Choromatsu are somewhere else.. probably pachinko and an idol meetup. Jyushimatsu is out playing baseball and Totty is working.. Mom is at her friend's house and Dad is at work. Who could possibly walk into us, hm~? _Karamatsu-niisan_?"

Kara only blushed deeper and kept on staying away from the other. "B-But still, I could do it by myself! Besides, I thought you are only going to put ointment on me...!"

Ichimatsu mad a sick grin and launched to pin Karamatsu on the ground. "Too late. I am too turned on right now." he smirked as he started grinding their hips together.

Karamatsu could not help but moan at the action. This is all too much..! "I-ichi.. Please.. Don't.."

Ichi smirked wider. "Your begging only makes me want to fuck you more, Niisan.."

Kara bit his lip and closed his eyes. Well.. Goodbye, my Karamatsu ass..

"TADAIMUSCLE~!" A loud voice rang in the room, accompanied by a loud sound of the door, slamming open.

Ichimatsu turned his head to look at Jyushimatsu who is now looking at them curiously.

Karamatsu also lifted his head up to see the intruder. He does not know if he should be thankful or disappointed.

"What are you two doing?" The fifth son asked innocently with his open mouthed grin.

Ichimatsu only hummed back. "Prowrestling.." He answered.

Karamatsu looked at him with surprise. Didn't Ichi say that being caught turns him on more? Is it because it is Jyushimatsu?.. He flinched when Ichimatsu looked at him, silently telling him to say the same.

He nodded. "Prowrestling.. We're prowrestling, Jyushimatsu.."

Fortunately, Jyushi is naive enough to buy it. He nodded and smiled sweetly at him. "I would join you niisan but I stink right now~! You should probably stay away if you don't wanna smell stinky too! Haha! See you later at bath time~!" He slammed the door close with the same energy earlier and marched upstairs.

The two sighed. Ichimatsu pulled away from Karamatsu and gave him the ointment. "You should still put this on. It would hurt less."

Kara only nodded shyly and took the ointment from his hands. He went to the bathroom as quickly as he can. He sighed and looked at himself at the mirror. He wants to make love again but his aching ass would die. He still needs it.

He took his pants off with the events earlier replaying in his head.

* * *

The next day, Karamatsu slept less than usual. He was still thinking about what happened the day before. _Was Ichi trying to protect Jyushimatsu?.. Does he like Jyushimatsu more than me? Is that's why he's not showing that side of him to Jyushi?_ Karamatsu thought to himself. He sighed and hummed. He has put his sunglasses on for the hour. It helps him think, plus, it makes him look cool.

For some reason, Osomatsu and Choromatsu are outside again, who knows where. Jyushimatsu is playing baseball and since it is another weekday, Totty is at work. He will be left alone with Ichimatsu again so he made sure that his ass does not hurt as much anymore. He hopes that Jyushi will find river to jump in and swim to distract himself this time.

He blushed a bit. He really wanted it, huh.. He looked at Ichimatsu. He is currently in the corner, playing with his cat.. I think Nyanko is her name..

He has taken an interest to Ichi's cats lately. He wanted to be able to talk to Ichi more so he paid a close attention to them. He smiled a bit when he watched Ichi play with his cat as he held a catnip between his fingers. He always loved seeing Ichi's soft side. It makes him feel so warm and fuzzy inside..

"What are you staring at?"

Ichimatsu's call out snapped him out of his daze. He was looking at him with a raised brow and a slightly amused smirk.

Karamatsu blushed. He was staring at him for too long.. "A-ah? oh, nothing, _brother_! I just wanted to stare at you gentle beauty~!"

Ichi rolled his eyes and huffed. "I am neither gentle nor beautiful."

Karamatsu smiled and chuckled. "You are for me.. Um.. So.. I wanted to ask you.. Where did you get money for the stuff you bought?" He was really curious but he is more curious about his relationship with Jyushimatsu.

Ichi hummed and looked at his cat again. "Ah, that? I worked in a cat cafe, for, like a week or two.. I still had pay even though the manager kicked me out for napping.."

Kara chuckled. He remembered that story. Ichi joined the cats when he naps. He wanted to see that. Imagining it is so adorable. "The cafe pays that much, huh? Well, too bad for not letting you nap.."

Ichi shrugged. "I don't really care.." his eyes reverted back to his brother. "How is your ass? Feeling better?"

Kara blushed a bit but he smiled nonetheless. "Ah, oui~ thank you so much for taking care of me, Dear Ichi..! You really.." he snapped his fingers dramatically and placed them under his chin. "My gentle warden.. Imprisoning me in the cage in your chest.."

Ichi grumbled and raised a brow. "Shut the fuck up. The rib cage in my chest is holding my lungs and other shit."

"Ah, non non~ I am speak of your cold yet beating heart, ma cherie~" he made another smug grin.

Ichi frowned at him. "I am not your fucking Cherie and you are not French. Stop that." He stood up. "You're annoying me right now. Come with me."

Kara looked at him in confusion. "hmm? To where, my sweet?"

The younger one stood up and grabbed Kara's arm. "You are being more painful than usual. I wanna see how those painful words will do while having sex." He made a sinister smirk.

Karamatsu gasped and blushed instantly. "W-what? Th-that doesn't make sense.."

Ichimatsu raised a brow. "You are not making sense either, shittymatsu. But you see.. I was left unsatisfied yesterday." he smirked and carried Karamatsu in the spacey closet that they have in their bedroom.

Karamatsu gasped and bit his lip. He watched Ichimatsu close the closet door. "I-I thought being caught turns you on..?"

Ichi raised a brow and stared at him with a questioning look. "Haaah? I thought you do not want to get caught, dumbass. That's why we're hiding. Besides, Jyushi might blurt things out when he is interrogated.."

Kara blinked and hummed in a thought. Well, he did blurt things out easily when he asked him to keep his win in pachinko a secret. Jyushi is too unpredictable.. He looked at Ichi and blushed slightly. _So he is just being concerned of me this whole time.. And I have been extremely foolish.._ He smiled a bit and slid his sunglasses off. "Sorry about that, Ichi.. I am a foolish man.."

Ichimatsu hummed and leaned on him. "Shut up.." he dipped in for a kiss. He nibbled on Kara's lower lip and sucked on it vigorously.

Kara could only nibble his upper lip and part his lips to moan out Ichimatsu's name. His arms wrapped around his neck. He started grinding his own crotch back at him.

Ichi pulled away quickly to look at him. "You sure you could do it today?"

The older one smiled and nodded. "Yeah.. Besides, with your thoughtful lube, I think I will be fine.."

Ichi smirked and started nipping on his ear and neck. Karamatsu could only moan out. "I-Ichi.." He blushed deeply. "I-I love you.."

The younger one paused and looked at him in surprise. Karamatsu blushed and smiled at him. "W-what..? It should not be a surprise now.."

Ichimatsu blushed as well and looked away. "I-I.. I never thought you would say it like this.." He seemed more overwhelmed than disgusted. Karamatsu is thankful for that.

"Like what, Ichi..? I love you. I always have.. more than a brother.." He leaned in for a deep kiss, cupping both of Ichimatsu's cheeks. The younger one kissed back passionately, which is surprisingly pleasant for Karamatsu. _He always kisses aggressively. This actually feels nice and warm_..

Ichimatsu's hands slid under Karamatsu's hoodie and smoothed over his back. This was when Karamatsu knew that he was in for a different but pleasing experience with his precious brother. _He will do it gently.. This is too much.._

"TADAIMUSCLE~!" The sound of the door slamming open could be heard outside along with Jyushimatsu's exclamation.

Karamatsu frowned. _Jyushimaaaatsu.. You have the worst. Timing. Ever!_ "J-jyushimatsu is outside.." He looked up at Ichimatsu, who is mildly annoyed with the situation.

Ichi sighed and nodded. "At least He did not see us in a weird position again.." He pulled his hands back and fixed himself.

Karamatsu nodded in agreement. "Y-yeah.." He fixed himself as well.

"What are you guys doing in the closet?" Karamatsu could hear Jyushimatsu's innocence in his question. His voice is really near so he must be in front of the closet.

"P-prowrestling.." The couple answered together.

"… In the closet? There isn't a lot of room in there! You should play out here! I wouldn't mind!" Jyushi smiled as he tilted his head.

Ichimatsu opened the door and stepped out of the closet and patted Jyushi's head. "It's okay. I totally pinned the shit out of Shittymatsu anyway." He smirked at Karamatsu when he said that.

Kara blushed a bit and put his sunglasses on. He stepped out of the closet as well. "Heh. I s-sort of let him win. I am a n-ni-nice older brother after all."

He could tell that Ichimatsu is trying to hold back a snicker and a snort. He hates lying to his brothers! (Except for money, that is)

Jyushimatsu grinned and smiled at them. "Aha~! Karamatsu-niisan is cool like that, huh? Ichimatsu-niisan is cool too!"

Karamatsu sighed in relief that his Sun-wearing brother is naïve… Or so he thought.

* * *

 **Okay, so the second doujin that I am basing to to called Uchino Jinan wa do-te- hi shojo by OK-2 (shiriana doriru). I do not know the translation but google translation said something about "Second Son" and "Virgin". Maybe "Our second son is not a virgin?" lol**


	3. SNAP!

**A/N: WARNING! Rape, non-con/dub-con, blackmail.. Osomatsu is kinda.. scary here so be warned!**

* * *

Todomatsu was bored and a little worried. Atsushi has work on a weekend so can't text him back, Ichimatsu is out somewhere ( _Probably petting a stray cat or murdering someone, who knows.)_ , Karamatsu is out in the park too while Osomatsu and Choromatsu have been gone since yesterday. They have not home since last night and their two other brothers still had the guts to roam around!

" _Tch. They are probably dead out there. Who cares? I need to go somewhere."_

" _Ah~ Surely, if they are together, they will overcome anything! Choro is probably babysitting Osomatsu after drinking too much last night. I will check Chibita's apartment if they slept there. Godspeed, brother!"_

 _Gah! They piss me off! Osomatsu-niisan and Choromatsu-niisan too! They did not even tell where they are going!_ Totty crossed his arms with a huff. At the corner of his eyes, Jyushimatsu is laying on his stomach on a yoga ball. He has been trying to reassure him if they are fine.

He also said that if something happens to them, he'll know. Todomatsu was confused by this and asked him what he meant but Jyushimatsu only replied with a wide grin and an "I'll just know."

..For some reason, Totty believed him instantly.

He sighed and looked at their bookshelves instead. He pulled out one of Osomatsu's mangas. He flipped some pages with a bored expression until a folded piece of paper fell from between the pages. Totty raised a brow and picked it up. He unfolded the paper. It is actually a letter with bright red writing. He could tell it was written by his eldest brother. He proceeded to read.

 **To my little brothers (except for Choro),**

 **Congratulations! \\\\\٩(•́⌄•́๑)و/ You have found a treasure! No money for you tho (•́⌄•́๑)و ✧**

 **I wrote this letter to let you guys know that I have finally won a jackpot in pachinko! To avoid all of you from stealing my money, I went on a trip! With Choromastu! Genius, right? I know it is!**

 **We'll be gone for three days. I made reservation and shit, so don't bother calling us to come home. We'll get you guys something when we come home. (I only wrote this because Choro demanded me to do so lol) Try not to kill each other before we come home~!**

 **PS. Get my manga back where you found it. Choro doesn't know where I put the letter. Lol d=(´▽｀)=b**

 _..I will kill those two_. The letter got a bit crumpled in Todomatsu's hands. His eyes are covered with his bangs and his pouty lips quivered a little.

Jyushimatsu turned his head to look at him. "Totty? What is that letter?"

Todomatsu took a deep breath. "I fucking hate my older brothers!" He yelled out, completely crumpling the letter.

Jyushi paused before smiling. "Yeah, you already told us that. Haha~!"

* * *

Osomatsu sneezed and rubbed under his nose.

Choromatsu turned his head to look at him. "What's wrong? Did the open air bath last night give you cold?"

Oso sniffed and shook his head. "Nah, that can't be it. If I catch a cold, I would've been sick last night."

Choro hummed in a thought and bumped his fist on his palm. "Ah, older people say that sneezing without a particular reason means that someone from afar is thinking about you."

The elder one hummed and chuckled. "And you're one of them." He snickered mischievously.

Choromatsu frowned at hm. "I still don't know why I came here with you."

Osomatsu chuckled and wrapped his arm around Choromatsu's waist. "Because you love me sooo much!"

The younger one groaned in annoyance. "You're annoying me.. so? What is our plan for the day?"

Osomatsu hummed. They arrived at the onsen yesterday night. They simply enjoyed the hot spring and the wonderful food. He also selected a room with a great view of the mountains and trees. But, of course.. He did all of this for a reason.

"Well.. Choro..~ I actually have a gift for you and I want you to use it!" He grinned widely.

Choromatsu raised a brow, wary of his brother's actions. "…What is that? That better not be porn."

Osomatsu chuckled and shook his head. "Of course it is not! You have weird taste in porn anyway. Wait here." He went to his large bag. He unzipped it and pulled out a wrapped gift. He gave it to him. "Open it!"

Choromatsu took the gift, still weirded out by the situation. He felt around the gift. Well, it is soft and big so it is kinda hard to guess. He sighed and opened the gift, tearing it open. He gasped and quickly pulled the contents of the gift. "Th-this is.." He took a good look of the item in his hands. He gasped once more. "No way! Nyaa-chan's complete set uniform!" He took a close inspection to the blazer and skirt, as well as the paw mittens and cat ears. "Uwaah~ This set has all the exact fabric that Nyaa-chan uses! It has her size and smell too!"

Osomatsu grinned proudly as he rubs under his nose with his index finger. "Hehe. Your niichan is cool, right? I got this present only for his adored little brother!" _Well, I got lucky with the size and smell though, what though. Seriously, what the fuck, Choro?_

Choro smiled at him blissfully. "Ah, niichan, you bought this only for me?"

Osomatsu only grinned wider, feeling proud and happy with making Choromatsu act so cute."Of course I did! Ah, Nichan is spoiling you right now, huh?"

The younger one chuckled and held onto the uniform, straing at it with a smile. "… This has some sort of payment, doesn't it?"

Oso hummed and chuckled. "..So you knew, huh?"

Choromatsu sighed and looked at him. "I'm not dumb, Osomatsu-niisan. Besides, you're too obvious. Taking me out on a trip so suddenly and taking care of all the expenses. That is already a dead giveaway!" He sighed. "But I guess I'll humour you. What is it that you want from me?"

Osomatsu chuckled and smiled a bit. "Not a big favour, really.. I just want you.. To wear this uniform~!" He grinned in anticipation.

Choromatsu gasped and bit his lip before looking at the uniform in his hands. "B-but.. Nyaa-chan's scent would be tainted with my own!"

Osomatsu chuckled. "There are more of Nyaa-chan's scent from where it came from.. Trust me.. Just this once, Choro-chan?" He made his eyes look like a puppy's

Chiromatsu blushed a bit and gritted his teeth. "ugh, fine, fine but I have two rules! No pictures and no videos."

Osomatsu grinned and nodded. "I promise, Choro-chan.. Now, go on and change~! I'll wait here."

Choromatsu grumbled and went to the bathroom to change from his kimono to the uniform.

Osomatsu smirked. This will be fun

* * *

After a few minutes, Choromatsu stepped out of the bathroom with Nyaa-chan's uniform. It surprisingly fits him well if only the skirt is a little bit longer. The skirt's length is too dangerous that he underwear could be seen when he is bending a little forward or backward.

He is flushed deep red as he pulled the hem of the skirt down to avoid and accidental panty shot position. He looked around the room. "O-osomatsu-niisan, this is not good, after all.." he finally found his brother, who is next to a window. Choromatsu's eyes widened.

Osomatsu is now wearing Choromatsu's green hoodie and pants. He grinned at him. "You look good, Fappymatsu! Or should I say Nyaa-chan?"

Choromatsu frowned at him. "What are you doing? Why are you wearing my hoodie?"

Osomatsu only grinned and hummed. "Can't you see? We're gonna roleplay! This should be fun because you will act like your favourite idol! And I will act like you."

Choro tried really hard to find any sense in what Osomatsu said. "Are you fucking kidding me, Osomatsu-niisan?! There is no way I would do this..! Besides, you only did this to mock me, right? Right, Osomatsu-niisan?!"

 _SNAP!_

Choromatsu gasped as when he noticed that Osomatsu took a quick shot of Choromatsu while he was fuming. "W-wha- HEY!"

Osomatsu grinned at him. "I didn't wanna do this, Choro but I will send this to everyone if you don't cooperate. I promised that I won't take any pictures if you do as I say."

Chromatsu growled as he glared at his older brother. "You.. I can't believe you!"

Osomatsu smiled at him apologetically. "Come on, Choro.. For me? Nobody will see or hear anyway.. No one would bother us in this room until it is dinnertime.. After we are done, I will delete the photo."

Choromatsu frowned and continued glaring at him. "No more tricks."

Osomatsu grinned and nodded. "No more tricks..!"

Choromatsu sighed and nodded. "Fine.. No any other tricks.. And you would NOT tell anyone."

The older one nodded. "Trust me this once. Everything that happened and what will happen in this trip is a secret between the two of us.."

Choromatsu huffed and nodded. "F-fine.. I just need to.. Gather myself.." he sighed. "so? What is the setting?"

Oso hummed. "Setting, huh.. What if Nyaa-chan is in disguise is public and was attacked by someone. You would defend her from them..?"

Choro hummed and nodded. It is actually a pretty good one. "Okay. I am being attacked by them." He cleared his throat and tried to squel in the girliest Nyaa-chan impression that he can manage. "H-help me! Someone, please!"

The older one wanted to laugh out but he stopped himself. He was grinning and his lips are quivering. "G-get away from Nyaa-chan, you unholy violators!" he pretended to punch someone away from Choromatsu and made sound effects with his mouth. "Pow! Pssh! Whoooa!"

He knows he is doing a shitty job but Choromatsu continued acting nonetheless. "Ah! Thank you, mister..!"

Osomatsu smirked. "Don't thank me yet. I will tie him up so that the police will take care of them." he gave Choro a thumbs up.

Choro sighed in relief. "Y-you're right, nyaa.."

The older one gasped. "Wait.. You're Hashimoto Nyaa-chan! Nyaa-chan, I am your biggest fan. I am Choromatsu! Matsuno Choromatsu.."

Choro smiled and shook his hand. "Choro-kun, I owe you my life..!" he put his hands on his chest. "Whatever shall I do to repay you?"

Osomatsu hummed and put his fingers below his chin. "Well.. Nyaa-chan, could I get a special pass to your dressing room in your next concert?"

Choro hummed. _So far, Osomatsu has been good at this_. "Well, that would be done..! Anything for my special hero!"

Osomatsu grinned and spun around. "Timeskip!" Choromatsu gasped and frowned at that. "H-hey, that's not how it works!"

Osomatsu smiled at Choromatsu and ignored his exclamation. "Nyaa-chan, thank you for letting me in..!" he sat beside him.

Choromatsu groaned and smiled back. "I-It is nothing compared to saving me.. Thank you again!"

Osomatsu chuckled. "You're welcome, Nyaa-chan.. Maybe you would be able to repay me in another way then."

Choro gasped when he felt his brother's hand on his thigh, rubbing in up and down. "W-what? Wait!"

It was too late. Osomatsu tackled him and pinned his hands above his head with his right hand. His left is already pulling on his underwear.

Choro turned red because of embarrassment and anger. "O-osomatsu-niisan, what are you doing?! Stop that! This is not funny!"

Oso chuckled. "My name is Choromatsu, remember? Come on, Nyaa-chan.. I'm sure that you've done this with your other fans." he started unbuttoning his uniform.

Choro panicked. _He's nuts! I should have known!_ _He molested Totty when he crossdressed last time!_ "Osomatsu-niisan, stop it! I don't wanna do this anymore! Let me go!" He hoped that his screaming would reach someone.

Oso did not listen to him. He pulled out some handcuffs from his pocket and cuffed Choromatsu's wrists on the table stand. He licked his lips and smirked. "You look so cute, Choro.."

Choromatsu struggled against the cuffs and glared at him. "You called me Choro that time! Stop this, Osomatsu-niisan!" Small drops of tears threatened to fall down from his eyes. The older one paused before leaning in to kiss his tears away.

Choromatsu gasped and looked up at him. "W-wha.."

Osomatsu smiled at him before kissing his lips gently.

The younger one was stunned. He is very confused and scared at the same time. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding on his ears. _Why is Osomatsu-niisan doing this? Is he fooling around? This is not funny anymore.._ Even though he is shaken up because of the situation, he felt, somewhat safe even if he shouldn't. He closed his eyes, feeling his brother's warm lips.

Osomatsu smiled once again and pulled away. "I love you, Choromatsu.."

The other gasped in shock. He stared at Osomatsu with his large eyes. "W-what..?"

Oso pulled away and rubbed under his nose with his index finger. "I always have.. You are my favourite brother, you know? My companion.. My soulmate. I do not really need anything else but you."

Choromatsu continued staring at the other. He snapped out of it and yelled at him. "You're seriously cuffing me to confess?! What the hell! W-w-we're brothers!"

He raised a brow. "What made you think I would care because of that? Right now, you are being adorable so.." He grinned. "I wanna have fun with you, Choro~"

Choromatsu gasped and stared at him in shock. "W-wait.. Osomatsu! Osomatsu-niisan, don't!"

Oso only chuckled and grinded his hips against the other. He leaned in to lick and suck on his hard nipple until it was red.

Choromatsu gasped and moaned out his protests. "O-oso- n-no..! W-wait..! N-not there! Those are sensitive!"

Osomatsu grinned and pulled away. "I made them sensitive.."

Choromatsu raised a brow and looked at him, confused. "What..?"

Osomatsu chuckled. "Well.. Every other night, I touch your body, you know.. I always poke and pinch your nipples and rub your crotch.. You are adorable when you sleep."

Choro gasped and turned red once again. "W-what?! You sick pervert! Why the fuck did you do that?!"

Oso hummed. "Well.. I learned some tricks from someone.. He always touch me at night so I wondered how it feels like.. But now, I know that watching you squirm and moan in your sleep is adorable.." He grinned. "I'm sorry, Choromatsu.. I'm kinda sick in the head. You became my object of satisfaction. Even porn does not compare to you and your moans."

Choromatsu stared at him in horror. "W-wait.. You.. You were touch by.. by.." He bit his lip. "W-why only tell me now? Does.. Does anyone else know?"

He is clearly not sorting his priorities right since he asked the question as he was cuffed on the floor with a mini skirt on but Osomatsu is his closest brother so hearing this shocks him.

Oso shook his head. "No.. But I already moved on from that.. It does not matter now..." He grinned once more. "What matters now is your position, Choro.. You are forgetting that we are roleplaying."

Choro glared at him. "You.. You're fucking impossible. Why didn't you just tell me, you idiot!"

He chuckled. "I know you would punch me or run away so I cuffed you." He leaned in once more to kiss on his belly and his crotch.

This made Choromatsu flinch. He already has a bulge since earlier but it certainly is rock hard now, after all that nipple teasing. It is like his own body is betraying him and it only responds to Osomatsu. It scares him but fuck, does it feel good. He made a small yelp when his cock bounced out of his underwear after

Osomatsu pulled the garment off. The older one started stroking and teasing his tip. He pulled out a bottle of lube from his pocket and poured some on his fingers before squeezing one in Choromatsu's entrance.

Choro gasped and gritted his teeth. "W-wait.. T-that hurts a bit..!" He never fingered himself before so it felt like something is stabbing him.

Osomatsu smirked and shook his head. "No, it doesn't.. It feels good, Choro.. There shouldn't be any pain." He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, repeating the process. He also made a circular motion with his finger to loosen Choro up a bit for the second finger.

Choro was moaning and whimpering out. Once again, he is confused about what the other said. _It shouldn't hurt? What does he mean? Did he finger me before?! I would be a heavy sleeper then! But I shouldn't be!_ He dug his nails in his own palms when he clenched his fists. He was already panting heavily. _I shouldn't be enjoying this.. But it feels good!_

Suddenly, his eyes widened, his mouth made a long, loud moan and his back arched. Osomatsu hit something inside his anus that made his body tingle and feel weak. "W-what was..?" _Was that the prostate that the BLs are talking about? It feels so fucking good!_

Osomatsu smirked and continued prodding that spot before slipping another finger inside. Choro's moans are making his cock twitch like crazy. He needs to prepare him quickly.

Choromatsu's back arched once more. The addition of another finger hurts but he felt pleasure again when Osomatsu poked his sweet spot once more. "A-ah..~ O-Osomatsu-niisan.. N-no.. Th-that feels too good.. S-stop.. Th-this is wrong.. ah!"

Oso chuckled and started making scissor-like motions with his fingers to stretch him out, remembering to his Choro's spot now and then. "But Choro-chan~ Your body and your moans are telling me otherwise~ Besides, Idols normally do this for a high price, you know."

Choro groaned and shook his head weakly, trying to breathe evenly. "N-no.. I-idols don't do lewd things..! A-ah.. Y-you did something to me.. You did it to make me feel good..!"

Osomatsu chuckled and shook his head. "I only teased your nipples you know.. And rub your crotch. You never came during those nights. All of these. You are feeling them yourself. Your body is naturally responding to me, Choromatsu." He pulled his fingers out of his younger brother to unzip his own pants and pull his cock out.

The younger one was stunned once again. _I-I'm feeling those myself..? T-that can't be.. I-I'm attracted to girls..! Not to guys and not to my brother, no less! S-so why..? H-have I been homosexual this whole time..?_

He was pulled back in to reality when Osomatsu shove his dick in his entrance. Choromatsu gasped and cried out in pain. "A-aah! Th-that hurts! P-pull it out, niisan!" He started kicking but to no avail. His legs are as good as frozen. His knees are too weak to move. _W-what's happening to me?!_

Instead of replying to him, Osomatsu slowly started to thrust his cock in and out of him. It seems that he have put lube on his own cock since is does not hurt that much for Choromatsu.

Once again, Choromatsu screamed out of pleasure when his brother hit his pleasurable spot once more. His wrists are already red because he was pulling on the cuffs too much. "S-stop.. n-niisan..!" He panted out but his body betrayed him once more when his hips started bucking wildly. He felt the need to release. His struggling has stopped long ago as his legs are spread as wide as they can, wrapping themselves around Osomatsu's waists. "N-niisan.. Niisan..! aah~ I'll go crazy..! I-I'll cum..! S-stop!"

Hearing this only made Osomatsu thrust harder and faster on his prostate. His eyes are clouded with lust, accompanied by his perverted grin. "I'm gonna… cum too, Choro.. Let's cum together.."

Choromatsu lost it when he heard Osomatsu's raspy voice. He gasped and moaned out as he came on his chest. His body shook from the ecstasy that his orgasm left on his body.

Osomatsu grunted when he felt Choromatsu tighten around his cock. He gave it another thrust before releasing his own load inside him. He panted and leaned over Choromatsu.

Choro was also dazed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what they just did. He moaned when he felt Osomatsu's lips on his neck, kissing and licking on it as if he was apologizing in his own way. He looked at Osomatsu and frowned. "… Uncuff me.. Please.."

Osomatsu smiled a bit and pulled away. He pulled out a key from his back pocket. He unlocked the handcuffs and inspected the red marks around his wrists. ".. Wow.. They are pretty red."

Choromatsu growled and sat up despite the pain on his lower back. "Whose fault do you think it is?!" His fist bumped on Osomatsu's chest but it was weaker than his normal punch.

Osomatsu faked his pain nonetheless. "O-ow..! That's cruel~! Niichan did all the work, you know?"

Choro growled weakly and sighed in defeat. _He always gets whatever he wants and it pisses me off. His ignorance and selfishness knows no boundaries!_ He grumbled. "You should NEVER tell this to anyone!"

Osomatsu chuckled. "Which one? The fact that you have been fucked by your own brother or the fact that you loved it?"

The younger one blushed and screeched. "Both, you fucking dumbass!"

Oso cooed. "Aww~ You didn't deny that you loved it! Niichan is happy~"

Choro growled at him. "Fuck you! Delete it! Delete the picture right now!"

Osomatsu chuckled and nodded. "Okay~ Okay~" He pulled his phone from the desk and tapped on it.

Choromatsu wanted to make sure that he deletes it so he peeked on his phone. He furrowed his brows when he saw a blurred picture. "W-what is this? Where's my picture?"

Osomatsu chuckled. "THIS is your picture~ I can't really hold the camera still, you know? You were fuming in front of me. You might knock my cellphone out of my hands. I just bought this thing."

Choromatsu blushed deeper and bit his lip. _He blackmailed me with nothing! I could kill him here and bury him. No one would know_!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Osomatsu kissed his forehead. He blushed and looked up at him. "W-what..?"

Osomatsu smiled at him gently. "I love you, Choro… I enjoyed every second of it too!"

Choromatsu was completely red at this point. "SH-SHUT THE FUCK UP, USELESS ELDEST BROTHER!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, realtalk. It is hard to write a consensual first time when it's Choromatsu. I am so sorry if Osomatsu is too much but the doujins about him, manipulating his younger brothers always come back to me.. Please review! ／(* o *／)≡(＼* o *)＼\**


	4. Cat's out of the Bag

It has been a few weeks since his first experience with Choromatsu happened. He have been angry at him ever since. At first, he was flat out ignoring him. He even apologized to him! He gave him a new Nyaa-chan uniform and stuff. That lessened Choro's murderous aura but he still doesn't look at him in the eyes. That uniform wasn't cheap so now, he is officially broke.

In short, Choromatsu have been ignoring him and he's out of money so there is no way he could be doing it again for the past few weeks. If that is the case... _WHY IS THERE A PACKET OF CONDOM STUCK IN OUR FUTON?!  
_  
He found the not-so-innocent condom while he was putting the futon away since he was the last one to wake up. He tried to wrap his head around it and came to a conclusion. Besides him and Choro, someone else is not a virgin anymore in the sextuplet NEETs!

He hurriedly went downstairs and slammed the living room door open. All of his brothers are present and they all looked up at him. _Good. Let the interrogation commence!_

"What's wrong, Osomatsu-niisan?" Todomatsu asked him, a bit surprised.

Osomatsu took a deep breath. He has been sexually frustrated so this revelation is not good for him. "My fellow brothers.. I have found an unthinkable object in our room."

The eldest son has all of their attention now. For the first time, Choromatsu finally spoke to him. "And what the hell was that?"

Osomatsu dramatically lifted his hand that contains the packet and slammed in on the small table in the middle of the room. "THIS!"

Almost all of them looked shocked at the revelation.

Totty made a horrified face, Choro furrowed his brows, Jyushi was still grinning but he looked so stoned, Kara gasped in horror and Ichimatsu... Ichi has the most surprised face that he could manage.

Osomatsu tapped his foot on the floor with his arms crossed. "I found it stuck in our futon while I was folding it earlier.. We are all supposed to be virgin NEETs and this condom is practically useless to us! That's why I have come to one conclusion."

Totty raised his voice. "W-what do you mean, Osomatsu-niisan?! Y-you don't mean.."

Osomatsu pointed at him. "That's right, Totty.. That only means.. One of us already has his cherry popped!"

The room was filled with gasps. "B-but who could it be?" Totty has been asking the real questions.

Choromatsu looked so distracted. He was half glaring at Osomatsu. "I-if this is an announcement about you graduating from virginity, I swear.."

Oso gasped and shook his head. "Me? I never bought a condom my whole life! Besides, I wouldn't hide it under a futon if I had one." _Choro must have panicked there.. Whoops. He would not announce it like this anyway.  
_  
Choro huffed and crossed his arms. "Then who do you think it is..?"

Osomatsu hummed. "I have a suspect to present." He dramatically raised his index finger and pointed it at Todomatsu. "Totty!"

The youngest one blinked at him. "Me..? Why me?"

Oso tapped his foot on the floor once more. "As much as I hate to admit, you are the one who interacts with girls the most.. So. While everyone was out of the house, you brought one of your ladies here in the house and fucked her!"

Jyushi chimed in. "Like the Sutabaa girls!"

Todomatsu sighed and shook his head. "No, it would not be like that at all."

Osomatsu hummed and stared at him, suspicious. "Alright. Tell me your alibi!"

Totty rolled his eyes and leaned his chin on his palm. "You see, even if I could have with a girl, I wouldn't bring her in a house full of useless NEETs. She would hate me and that would destroy my reputation, you know?"

All of them stared at Todomatsu with disbelieving eyes.

Choro huffed, clearly annoyed. "Geez, sorry for existing, dry monster."

Totty smiled at him. "It's okay as long as you don't interfere with my social life." He hummed happily

Osomatsu made a deep sigh. "Even though it hurts so much, Totty has a pretty solid alibi. He always treats us like trash after all." he hummed. "Well, that leads me to my second suspect." He pointed at Choro. "Choromatsu."

The third son gasped and glared at him. "What? What are you on about?"

 _Seeing him riled up is cute fufufu.._ "You are obsessed with idols after all. What about Nyaa-chan, hm? You didn't just shake her hand. You brought her home and porked her!"

Jyushi chimed in. "Pork Nyaa-chan!"

Choromatsu fumed at that. "Are you fucking kidding me? The last time I had the chance to shake her hand; you get in my way and ruined it! Do you have an idea how that ticket costs?! Besides, Idols don't have sex!"

Osomatsu rubbed his finger under his nose. "Well, what about Totoko-chan?"

Jyushi chimed in. "Pork Totoko-chan?!"

Choro stood up and grabbed Osomatsu's collar, surrounded by a murderous aura. "Like I told you, Idols don't have sex! Or poop for that matter!"

Osomatsu raised both of his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay.. Jeez, calm down, Choro. I'm just kidding." he grinned at him. _Touchy subject.. Fufu  
_  
Choromatsu huffed and sat down with a glare saying: I'm gonna kill you while we're alone.

Oso chuckled and looked around, thinking of another suspect. It can't be Jyushimatsu. Just look at him. I don't think he would even use a condom properly.

He blinked when he realized Jyushi already has a bunch of condom balloons in his hands. "W-what the hell?!"

Totty gasped. "W-where the hell did you get all of those, Jyushimatsu-niisan?! " He asked, staring at him in disbelief.

Jyushimatsu grinned and showed them a box of condoms. "I found this! There's lot inside!"

Oso gasped and inspected the box. "It also looks brand new..!

The room was silent for a few seconds. All of them thought of the same thing.

Osomatsu gasped. "This means this did not happen once or twice! This is a regular thing!"

Todomatu pouted. "Wait.. Every weekday, all of us leave the house Karamatsu-niisan is always left alone!"

All of them turned to Karamatsu.

The poor second son was sweating; he looked at everyone with discomfort. "W-wha.."  
Ichimatsu watched Karamatsu carefully, frowning slightly.

Osomatsu crossed his arms. "Well, Kara? You have been silent through the discussion. Did you or did you not bring a girl here in the house? You have been going out late too. This is a perfect time to ask if our theories are true or not. Do you or do you not have a girlfriend? If you do, did you bring her here and porked her?"

Karamatsu gulped and looked at all of them, a little shaky. "I-I-... Um.."

Suddenly Todomatsu cried out and buried his face in his hands. "This is just cruel! Karamatsu-niisan getting a girlfriend before I do is cruel!"

Jyushimatsu laughed out. "Karamatsu-niisan porked a lady!"

Chiromatsu sighed. "Jyushi, please, stop that.." He tried to scold him.

Todo's monotonous voice interrupted. "Maybe.. Instead of a girlfriend, Karamatsu won in pachinko behind our backs and spent all of it to call a prostitute in this house and fucks her every weekday." Totty's murderous eyes darted at Karamatsu. "Well, Karamatsu-niisan?"

Karamatsu was still struggling at what to say to all of them. "N-no.. Wait, brothers.."

Osomatsu grew impatient and grabbed Kara's collar. "Well? Just answer yes or no, Karamatsu! Did you? Who is this sexy lady that you ram your dick into?!"

Karamatsu gritted his shaking teeth. "W-wait! You've got it wrong! Please listen t me, brother..! The one to ram something in is-" He gasped when Osomatsu suddenly let go of his collar.

All of them were dumbfounded. Karamatsu grunted when he fell on the floor.

Choromatsu blinked. "Th-the one to r-ram something in..?"

Jyushi tilted his head. "Where..?"

"What?" Totty's guess was as just good as the other's.

Osomatsu stared at Karamatsu in disbelief. _Holy shit. My brother is gay as fuck too!  
_  
Karamatsu looked so scared and panicked that he looked like he was about to cry. "uuuu.."He shut his eyes and screamed. "Please don't follow me!" he stood up and ran out of the house, completely red.

The room was silent once more until Choro spoke up. "W-what just happened?.."

Osomatsu hummed. "Well.. Karamatsu is not a virgin for sure.. But he did not ram he is not the one who rammed his dick into someone.. Now that I think about it.. Those marks that I saw... They are to red to be made by a woman. Tch… This is a bigger case than I thought.."

Choromatsu huffed. "Stop it with the detective crap!" He sighed and crossed his arms. "I wonder who is he doing it with.." He looked at the corner of his eye and noticed that Ichimatsu stood up. "Ichimatsu…? Do you have an idea..?"

Ichimatsu glanced at him then and every single one of them. He sighed and looked away. "Actually… I need to buy Cat food.." He walked towards the main entrance and slipped his sandals on before leaving the house.

Osomatsu and the others stared at the doorway that Ichimatsu went through.

Todomatsu broke the silence. "Wait.. It is true that Karamatsu-niisan is always alone during weekdays.. but Ichimatsu-niisan has always been when him… right?"

They all looked at each other and gulped.

The silence was broken again when Jyushimatsu's condom balloon popped. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Now it makes sense!"

Choromatsu raised a brow. "What does?"

Jyushimatsu grinned at them. "I came home early twice the other week. Ichimatsu-niisan and Karamatsu-niisan are prowrestling..!"

The other three stared at Jyushimatsu. "Prowrestling..?"

Jyushi nodded happily. "Uhuh~! Twice! Ichimatsu-niisan always have Karamatsu pinned down~ Once in the living room and once in the closet~!"

Choromatsu bit his lip. "So that means.. th-they are.."

Jyushimatsu nodded. "Uhuh!" He rolled his extra long sleeves to show his hands. He made a serious face and made a hole with his left index and thumb then he inserted his right index in the ring. "They are having sex! Ichimatsu-niisan is a dirty boy!"

Totty whined, hiding his blush. "Oh, gosh! This is so awkward..! How will we act when they get home..!?"

"What do you mean? We'll act the same as before.." Osomatsu spoke up. Well, would you look at that? Two of my baby brothers are having fun with each other! Even if we are different from each other, we are still sextuplets.. "Maybe it is not accepted by the society but.. They are still our brothers." He pulled out his put his red bandana on and tied the knot under his nose. "That's why we're going on a stake-out! We can't ignore a plot twist like that!"

Choromatsu frowned. "You're just curious about it, you shitty devil!"

Osomatsu snickered.

* * *

Ichimatsu looked around the park to try and find Karamatsu. He went to the bridge where he usually hang around and stared at his reflection on the water.

Oso hid behind the bushes and the trees to follow him, despite the looks given to them by the people around them.

Ichimatsu glanced at them but he continued heading to where Karamatsu is. Karamatsu tried talking to the ladies, who are actually Aida and Sachiko from the Sutabaa.

"Yo, Karamatsu Girls~"

"Tch. Get lost, creep."

"Die."

The ladies rejected him, disgusted by his antics. Karamatsu gasped and tried to recover it but the ladies quickly headed away from them. "W-wait..!"

"eeh.. What was that?" Karamatsu flinched and jumped away from Ichimatsu who was creepily close behind him. "I-Ichi..! I-I was just.. um.."

Before he could explain, he was dragged to a secluded corner of the park. He was thrown against a tree. "O-ow..!" He gasped and flinched when Ichi's hand slammed against the bark of the tree behind him.

"You're really a fucking moron. When our brothers started to find out about us, you panic, run away and flirt with girls? What the fuck?" Ichimatsu does not seem angry. Just annoyed..

 _Ooh.. so Ichi is a jealous type, huh_? Oso smirked slightly.

Karamatsu stuttered, trying to avoid his burning gaze. "I-I just.. I-I didn't know what to do, Ichi.. Y-you're different from them.. I just know that they will be disgusted.."

Ichi sighed and lifted the other's chin with his index and thumb. "Karamatsu.. If they are disgusted with us, I still wouldn't care. If they won't accept us, so be it.. I will take you away somewhere. But look.. They aren't.."

Kara blushed a bit at the plan that Ichi has. He bit his lip. "B-but.. W-we don't know that..!" He sighed and looked down. "I-I don't know how to face them now…"

Ichimatsu chuckled and pulled away. "You don't really have to worry about that. You should act like normal.. Besides, if they are disgusted and do not care anymore, why would they be following us right now?"

All of them flinched.

Karamatsu blushed and looked around. He gasped when he found them behind the bushes, not too far away from them.

Osomatsu stood up. "Okay, time to retreat!"

Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu dashed for it, followed by Choromatsu. Oso looked at the couple. Well, I should step up my game. I should tame Choro again. He snickered to himself and pulled a piece of paper from his wallet and crumpled it along with a packet of condom. He snickered and threw the items on Ichimatsu's head.

Ichimatsu looked at the piece of paper and then at Osomatsu, glaring a bit.

Choromatsu glanced back at Osomatsu and sighed. He called out to him. "Leave them be, Osomatsu-niisan.."

Oso chuckled and ran to catch up with them. _This would be hard on them.. Especially on Kara since Ichi is possessive_. He chuckled. "When we get home, we're having sekihan!"

Jyushi gasped and cheered. "Sekihan~~!"

Choromatsu smiled a bit and went along with them.

* * *

Ichimatsu picked up the piece of crumpled paper and opened it. He smirked slightly. A bunch of love hotel coupons and a condom.. _Classic Osomatsu._

He looked at Kara and hummed. "Karamatsu.. Let's see the situation here."

Karamatsu looked up at him, confused.

Ichi hummed. "I have a gift from our understanding brothers.. There is a love hotel a few blocks away.. There is really no reason to worry.."

Karamatsu bit his lip. "I-It's just.. We're brothers and-" he averted his eyes.

Ichimatsu shook his head. "Karamatsu..." he cut off the other's sentence. "...Does our relationship make you happy...?"

Kara blushed a bit and nodded. "Y-yes, of course..! Don't get me wrong.."

Ichi took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes, as red as Osomatsu's shirt. "The day that you told me that you love me made me the happiest fucking person in the world.. This relationship makes both of us happy. So why stop?"

Kara started at him, completely red. "I-ichi..." he gasped when he was kissed on his lips by the other.

Ichimatsu pulled away, blushing slightly. "If it eases your worry... I.. I love you too, Kara.." _If I didn't know that this stupid guy loves me back, I will probably throw myself off a building._

Karamatsu's eyes widened. His face is red and his heart is pounding. He looked down and smiled. "I have been foolish once more.." He smiled at him. "I love you too, Ichi.."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay.. End of this four-shot fic.. Aah. I am disappointed at how it ended but my brain won't work anymore lol.. Tell me your thoughts pls  
**

 **P.S. I _might_ Do a separate fic as to what happens next for Oso and Choro aaand _maybe_ Kara and Ichi's misadventures in the hotel haha who knows**


End file.
